Rebirth Of The Phoenix
by ZooperDooper
Summary: When one dies, another will rise from the ashes. I was born with special abilities that would help me fight things that go bump in the night. But what the hell do I do when the big bad starts hunting me down? Unknown parings.
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be writing this but it just came to me. Please read and review.**

_Out__ of my ashes_

_Will rise a new phoenix._

_A soaring being_

_returning from death_

_proving once again_

_that life is eternal._

_I live forever_

_because the spirit _

_never dies. _

_I will return_

_in another body_

_in another time,_

_but it is me._

_the me who is me now._

_will always be._

_As long as I live,_

_I learn._

_And I live_

_Forever._

**December 23rd, 1989.**

The foliage around Seraphina was a blur as she raced through the woods. Her long legs barely touching the ground. She could hear the sound of his big, booted feet chasing after her. Her breath was coming out in short gasps. Tears started streaming down her face as she replayed her guardians death.

_Sera glared up at the water stain on the ceiling. Her hands were clenched around her car keys. Her stupid guardian, Tom, wouldn't let her go to a party a few miles down the road._

_"It would just be for a few hours. I'd be back before midnight" She pleaded with him. Tom glanced at her over his book._

_"Look. I know you want to got to this party but you can't. Your not a normal teenager Sera. You can't go to parties and get drunk, you need to focus all your energy into developing your powers"_

_Sera considered throwing him out the window and going to the party anyway. But she just huffed and stormed back upstairs._

_She knew she wasn't a 'normal teenager' but she was still a 16 year old girl. She unclenched her fist and stared a her car keys for a moment. _

_Screw it, she thought. She launched herself off the bed and crept silently to her window. Thankfully it didn't creak when she opened it. Sera threw herself out the window and landed gracefully on her feet._

_Crouching low she crept towards her car. _

_It was well after midnight when she returned home. The front door opened with a loud creak. She cursed silently. Sera sighed and walked towards the lounge room._

_"Okay, I'm sorry that I went to the party. I just wanted to-" The rest of her expanation was cut off as she saw the scene in front of her. Tom was lying lifeless on the floor. His blank eyes staring up at her. Hovering over his body was the man who haunted her every dream, Samael. He grinned sadistcally at her. A scream escaped her lips and she ran._

Sera was sobbing now. She didn't want to live anymore. Her family was dead and now her guardian was dead too. Sera stopped running and collapsed on the cold grass. She willed herself to stop crying and just shut down. Samael strolled casually up behind her.

"Giving up the fight are we?" He chuckled. His gloved hand shot down and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up to meet his pitch black eyes. She didn't make a sound, only stared at him blankly.

"I must say, I am a little dissapointed. I expected more from you" He sighed "oh well, I'm used to dissapointment"

She saw a glint of silver as he pulled the dagger out of the back of his jeans. Sera refused to feel any fear at all. She was ready for death. He plunged the dagger straight through her stomach and she screamed in pain.

She saw the smug satisfaction on her murderers face.

"We will meet again" She rasped " when I die, I will be reborn. And I will not fail to kill you then"

Samael only stared at her.

"I highly doubt that" He quipped as he dropped her body to the ground. Samael watched as Sera struggled to breath. When the sun started to rise. Seraphina was no more.

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. Here's chapter 2 of Rebirth Of The Phoenix. By the way, this is not going to be a Bella/Edward story. I just can't write it. But I am open to suggestions on who Bella should end up with. Read and review.**

_The house was old, but beautiful. I was in the dining room, the old mahogany floorboards creaked when I moved. I heard a small small noise from upstairs that grabbed my attention. It was a moan, not a moan of pleasure but a moan of pain. I left my half eaten sandwich on the plate and slowly exited the dining room. I picked up my brothers baseball bat that was lying in the hallway and crept up the stairs._

_My heart was beating so fast it couldn't of been healthy. I reached the top of the stairs and looked down the long hallway. An eerily glow that came from my brothers half open door cast scary shadows along the cream coloured walls. I tiptoed down the hallway, my eyes daring rapidly around me, scared that someone could attack me from behind._

_I reached my brothers room, using the tip of the bat I pushed the door open with a loud creak. The light blinded me for a moment but I blinked away the pain. The sight before me made me wish that the light had burnt my eyes out of their sockets. My little brother, Daniel, was sprawled out on the floor, his head was turned in my direction and his eyes were squeezed shut._

_Crouching over his body was a man. He had crimson red hair and a tall build, his large hand sat on top of my brothers chest and the eerily glow was coming from his hand. I stood frozen on the spot, petrified. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at me in agony. He mouthed the word "Run" just before his eyes rolled into his head, dead. The tall man stood with a peaceful smile on his face._

_"Hello there." He addressed me without looking up from my brothers dead body. My eyes welled up with tears and it felt like my heart was put in a meat locker._

_"You must be the new one." He looked over at me and his eyes raked over my body._

_"Your not as pretty as the last one." He seemed almost disappointed. He walked over to me. Each step was slow and deliberate. His red bangs covered his eyes._

_"P-please l-let m-me go." I couldn't help my stutter, it was this moment that I was glad my parents were out of town. He shushed me and skimmed his fingers along my cheek bones. He placed his other hand on my chest. Just like with my brother a green glow emitted from his hand. My chest constricted and it felt like he was trying to cut my heart in half with a butter knife._

_Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, a man burst in with a shotgun and started firing at the tall guy. He staggered backward and his face shifted. Dark black veins appeared to be crawling up his face, his hair, which had been pushed back from the rounds of shots, was completely black and his eyes were a shocking vivid red. He hissed and jumped through the open window._

_I collapsed to the floor and crawled over to Daniel._

_"Danni." I whimpered as I shook his shoulders. He didn't respond._

_"DANNI!" I screamed at him and shook him viciously. The shotgun man pulled me back._

_"Stop. It's too late, he's dead."_

_"No." I sobbed "he can't be dead, he can't be."_

_Shotgun man pulled me into his chest and let me cry. What felt like hours later I calmed down enough to speak._

_"Who was he?" I whispered._

_"His name is Samael. He's the closest thing to Satan. He used to be an archangel but he was cast down to Hell for falling in love with a human, which was forbidden. A few decades later he somehow managed to escape his fiery prison. But what came out was not what went in. Samael was evil, pure evil. He managed to murder several angels and thousands of humans before the archangel Michael created a weapon. The weapon was a girl. A girl embedded with all the powers of heaven at her disposal. She was named Phoenix and she was the only one who could put Samael in the ground._

_Phoenix honed her skills and became powerful enough to defeat Samael. But Michael underestimated his power. Samael defeated Phoenix after three days of battle. 20 years later Sophia was born and she was the new Phoenix. A guardian by the name of Jev trained her to once again try and defeat Samael but she failed also. Every Phoenix that has ever faced Samael has died. But as the years go on Samael slowly grows weaker. You are the new Phoenix and I am your guardian."_

_I listened intently to his little speech and froze when he said I was the new Phoenix. After five minutes of silence my mind finished processing what he said._

_"Tell me what to do." I answered determinately. He smiled slightly._

_"I will teach you everything I know." He vowed. We were almost out the front door when he stopped and held out his hand._

_"I'm Tom by the way." He introduced. I took his hand and shook it._

_"Seraphina."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was gasping for breath with my hand over my heart.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked panicked. I calmed down and sighed irritably.

"Fine." I grumbled. Edward looked deep into my eyes.

"If you had a bad dream, it helps to talk about it." Edward coaxed. Of course he wanted to talk about it. He wants to talk about everything.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, hoping he would just drop it. He didn't.

"Bella, love tell me what happened." I clenched my fists which were under the covers.

"Look Edward, I don't want to talk about it so just drop it." I hissed. I rolled over with my back to him and shut my eyes.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm right here." I grunted. Edward was getting so annoying lately. So much more controlling, it was really starting to piss me off. When Edward left I was shattered, but I somehow managed to live without him. During those four months I changed. I became more confident and self reliant. Edward of course wanted the shy, self conscious Bella back. I didn't want her to come back. If I continued my relationship with Edward I'd would self destruct. I just needed to find a way to break this to him.

With these thoughts in mind, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay unfortunatly this is not an update. I need your help, I'm drawing a blank on who Bella should end up with in this. **

**Bella/Jasper**

**Bella/Alice**

**Bella/OC**

**Bella/Samael (I'm actually secretly hoping most of you will pick this because I think it will be interesting and fun to write)**

**Bella/Charlie (Haha only joking)**

**Bella/Someone I can't think of but hopefully you can**

**So those are all the pairings I'm willing to write. I will NOT do any Bella/Edward or Bella/Jacob I hate both those mofos. Yes I am aware that it has started out as Bella/Edward but trust me when I saw that will not last.**

**I hate A/Ns as much as you but it is neccesary. I have pictures on my profile of all the characters so far, check them out. I will update sometime this week.**

**ZooperDooper**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter isn't overly long but it's a good one. I actually didn't write this, my beta Lizzie Ried did. Because I can't write lemons... yet. So yeah this is a lemon chapter, enjoy you dirty little freaks ;).**

Sleep sounded awesome right now. I haven't gotten much lately because of the weird nightmares I've been having. I thanked god that Edward was out hunting. I trudged up the stairs and changed into my favourite PJ's and collapsed on my bed. I was asleep within seconds.

When I awoke, I was in an unfamiliar room. It was medium sized and it was quite hot. I was in a queen sized bed with black, silk sheets. I was glad I was in my pajamas, which consisted of a dark blue camisole and some grey short shorts. I looked around. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp on the bedside table. There was a door, it was wooden but looked harder than most wood types. Then, seemingly, out of nowhere, a man appeared in a corner on the right side of the door. He looked about six feet, four inches. He was wearing nothing but black pants. He had broad shoulders. His hair was red and his bangs were covering his face.

"Who-who are y-you?" I stuttered. I was bemused and worried. I wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality. He looked up and I saw his face. He had bright red eyes, and plump lips - curved into a semi-evil smile. He was pearly whites and his canines were sharp, something it seemed he was proud of. His red bangs were swept to the right but still in his eyes a bit.

"Just call me Sam." He said in a husky voice. I was instantly attracted to it. More so then Edward's. Then, I froze. This was the first time I've thought of Edward since I woke up. I looked back at Sam and he raised an eyebrow, as if he was waiting for me to say something.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What -?" I stopped and then stared long and hard. I suddenly remembered.

"Wait, yo-you're that guy, from my nightmare. What did he say your name was...? Samu... Sammy... Samael. Yeah, you killed that girl's brother," I accused, "then tried to kill her."

By the time I was finished I was right in front of his face, as pissed as I could be. He was just standing there, smirking. I looked in his eyes about to say something when I lost all train of thought. His eyes were deep pools of crimson, though I could have sworn they were bright red a few minutes ago. He still had that smirk, and the smoldering eyes, combined, was making me a little aroused. His nostrils flared and his smirk grew, I narrowed my eyes.

He lifted his hand to my cheek and trailed it down to my collarbone, leaving a trail of heat. I grew more aroused and his eyes grew impossibly darker. He then took my lips in a searing kiss; he took no time asking for permission. I let him in before he could finish. We battled for dominance. I grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck and he had a tight grip on my waist. So tight that there would probably be bruises later if this was real. As we back up toward the bed I let him have the dominance. The back of my knees hit the foot of the bed. He pushed me down, breaking the kiss, and climbed on top of me. He claimed my mouth once again, but this time I automatically gave his dominance. He moved his hand to the hem of my camisole. He lifted it a little. I tensed. I wasn't sure if I was ready. I tried to push him away, to no avail.

"Uh, Samael, I don't thi-" I tried to say but he put two finger against my lips to stop me.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax and let me take care of you." He said in that husky voice. And that's what I did. I relaxed, and that's when I saw him put fire to my camisole. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed. Then I noticed how I wasn't burning. I slowly relaxed again and he kissed me long and hard before moving to my neck.

He was kissing, licking and sucking a trail down. I moaned when he sucked on my pulse point. He sucked a little harder and I moaned louder, my panties getting wetter. He moved lower until he got to the swell of my right breast. He massaged both of them for a few seconds before licking my nipple. I let out a whimper. He continued to lick it while I let out little moans and whimpers. He switched to my left, giving it equal attention while I was in bliss. He moved down my stomach. He stopped at my shorts. He set them alight also, my panties burning with them. He glided one finger along my wet slit. I let out a loud moan. He slid it in a little then pulled it out. He got down on his knees and shoved his tongue into me.

"Shit!" I yelled. I wasn't one to swear but it felt too good to not. He was licking me into heaven. He rubbed his thumb on my clit and I bucked my hips, letting out a yelp of pleasure. He moved his tongue faster and rubbed harder as I bucked.

"M-mo-more p-p-please." I moaned out. He switched and now he was furiously lick my clit while pumping two fingers into my, now, incredibly wet sex. My hips were now, moving of their own accord. I felt a tightening in my abdomen. I want to ask for more but was to blissed out to speak. He added a third finger. A few seconds later he bit down on my clit.

"SAAMEAALL!" I screamed as I felt that tightness release. He then pushed his member into me, not even giving me a chance to recover. He broke my hymen, which hurt like a bitch, and pulled out. I was about to push in again when I abruptly woke up in my room. I was still naked and I felt wet in my nether regions. I looked around to make sure Edward was gone. I looked under my covers, hoping that I just peed myself. Unfortunately, I saw blood. I gasped loudly.

_'Oh my goodness. Ho-how can this be, it was supposed to be a freaking dream,' _I smiled, _' a damn good dream at that.' _I thought as I fell back against my pillows.

**Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody.**

**I hate to do this and get your hopes up that it's an update, but I have to say something.**

**As you know I haven't updated most of my stories in a VERY long time. Especially my first couple of stories. I don't have a big fancy, elaborate excuse as to why, except this.**

**I was in a very dark place. I cut myself almost every night and contemplated suicide more than once, I was desperately unhappy and I don't why, writing was kind of my escape from that, and it brightened my day to get good reviews, no matter how short.**

**I like to say that I've gotten through that dark patch and helped myself. But I'm nowhere near healed yet. Don't worry about me though, I have found some of my lost determination and (For lack of better word) regained some of my inner fire.**

**My New Year's resolution was to be happy. I know, a little corny but I plan to stick to it. So far so good, I stopped cutting, I smile a bit more and for once I don't feel so lonely and depressed.**

**But, it seems that in the midst of healing myself I have changed in a lot of different ways. Half good half bad. **

**On the good note, I have grown more mature and see the world in a different light. I used to be so insecure about my appearance but now I know that flaws are what make people beautiful and unique, they define your character and who you are. So, that is a major win for me.**

**I'm not really gonna go into the bad part I'll say this though, my mental health is not what it used to be. It seems I lost a couple of screws. But, hey! You can't survive life if you're sane!**

**Wow! I just blabbed on a bit, huh?**

**In conclusion to my little rant, I am hereby saying that ZooperDooper is back! New and improved. I will update whenever I can but please keep in mind that I'm still emotionally raw and it might not be for a while.**

**I've started a new story for the anime, Bleach. And I intend to finish that!**

**To my beloved My Heart is an Ocean readers, don't worry and I will update as soon as I can. Bella and Jasper just aren't gonna live happily ever after yet!**

**God Save the Queen readers, I can't promise when I'll update, but I hope it can be soon. Don't fret, I won't quit the story and leave you guys on a cliffy, I'm not THAT heartless.**

**To my readers of any other story, words cannot express how sorry I am that I just left my stories hanging. I can't say that I will update soon, but I'm not the type to just give up, so have trust in me and be patient, I will update when the time is right.**

**So, I won't say goodbye, just hello from the new ZooperDooper, or rather, Kate.**

**Before I sign off I want to say that if you flame me for this, go fuck yourself. It seems that this new me has quite the temper ;)**

**Cya soon guys.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper. **


End file.
